A Shift of Destiny
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: During a frantic fight against Kaguya and a desire to change his ways, Obito Uchiha gets his desire when a collision of different powers sends him to the past. Now he seeks to alter his ways and gain a new destiny that is not being Tobi, the Masked Man, or Madara. However, destiny doesn't go away so easily, Obito gets more than he bargins for. ObiRin
1. Chapter 1

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

It was a heated battle. Kaguya Otsutsuki fought Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha to the death, and she almost defeated them both. Madara Uchiha was overpowered by Black Zetsu earlier and Kakashi was nearing his limit. Obito just barely could find strength after being freed from Black Zetsu. Just as Kaguya was about to fire her All-Killing Ash Bones at Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi and Obito stood as shields. Obito seeing this opportunity transports the attack aimed at Kakashi into time-space, while at the same time trying to use his other kamui to teleport the one aimed at him.

"No..." Black Zetsu suddenly comes up from below Obito having stretched himself from Kaguya and tries to stop Obito's attack. Naruto suddenly jumps up to try and stop Black Zetsu with his six paths rod, but he was too late as Black Zetsu tried to take over Obito's body. Obito's Kamui is disabled at the last minute by Black Zetsu, just as the All-Killing Ash Bone hits Obito in the stomach, through Naruto's Six Paths rod and Black Zetsu's black skin. Obito groans wincing at the bone stuck in his stomach that was making his body decompose. 'Ugh... I need to stay a little longer... I need to make sure Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke live.' Obito rotates his left eye preparing to use Izanagi to survive the attack by rewriting reality as that technique did. Even if he was one eye down, he could still do something as long as he was alive. However, things didn't go exactly as planned.

Obito finds himself in a dark space. It seemed void of space and time. He recognized it was the small gap between reality and illusion that the user entered when casting the Izanagi. Obito quickly adjusts to it and prepares to erase his damaged body in reality, but then he's engulfed by a swarm of images. 'Huh? What's going on?' They all seemed to pass by Obito like a highway of pictures. He notices that they were all of his own life, from the time when he was crushed by a boulder to when he met Madara. Rin died by Kakashi's hand and Obito began his path to darkness. Obito cringes that he actually had to go through a guilt trip, hadn't everyone already told him that he screwed up big-time? He just needed to rewrite reality with the Izanagi so he could finally do the right thing, then maybe when it was all over, he could make up for the bad things he did in his life, or maybe spend some time with Rin if he does manage to die, one or the other, Obito wanted to do something right in his life.

Suddenly the images stopped around Obito, they spiralled around him like a some sort of digital hologram. Then they completely stopped. Each scene showed an image of one of Obito's moments in life. Obito was confused, normally this plain only showed the moment the user casted the Izanagi, not all the moments in the user's life. Obito looks around and sees that moment where he was crushed by a boulder, but yet he didn't see the moment he was in right now, when he was struck by Kaguya's attack. Obito reaches out his finger and taps the picture he saw of himself getting crushed by a boulder and his eyes bulge as the image turns bigger. Suddenly the image engulfed the entire realm that he was in, then there was a very big light that blinded Obito, even the Sharingan he had was blinded.

"Huh? What's going on?" Obito wondered as he looked around. At first he thought he was dreaming, or maybe seeing illusions, but this place seemed oddly familiar. The crumbled rocks of a cave, Obito could barely see what was around him. Obito did as he normally would and phases through the rocks with his Kamui, at the least that seemed to work. Though as Obito knew his left eye became blind from using the Izanagi. As Obito got to the top of the rocks he looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" It looked like a forest and all around him were crumbled rocks. He then looks below where a dead man was lying. "Wait! He's!" Obito recognized that man. The memory came back to him like a raging river through his mind. That was the same man that kidnapped and interrogated Rin during the Kannabi Bridge Mission so long ago. "Wait a minute." Obito took a look at his own hands, they were smaller, and he his arm wasn't white like his adult body was, it was his natural skin color. Obito then realized, he was 13 again, he was in his 13 year old body, which was completely unharmed, with the exception being his left eye was blind, or rather Obito noticed it was gone. He did recall that he gave it to Kakashi just prior to being engulfed by rocks, so Obito assumed that was where it was.

Another thing though was that Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan was active, as was his ability to use Kamui. That remained with him. Now Obito was confused, how did he end up back there? That last thing he remembered was casting the Izanagi on himself to try and repair his damaged body from Kaguya's attack, but now he was in his 13 year old body and he was in the same forest from before. 'Huh... Does this mean? I'm in the past?' Obito wondered as he looked around. "Hmm." Obito slaps himself in the face to try and snap him out of his trance if he was in one. Or maybe Kaguya put him under Genjutsu and he just wasn't aware of it? Obito groans as his slap didn't change anything, he sighs and looks around. 'Well, if I am in the past. Then...' Obito suddenly realized something. If this was the past, and if this was just after the Kannabi Bridge Mission, then that meant. 'Rin!' Obito instantly starts running in a random direction wanting to see Rin more than anything. Rin was dead for so long that Obito barely remembered what it was like to be with her. He just wanted to gaze into her brown eyes and see those cute yet unexplained purple markings on her face. He was so anxious that he kinda forgot he was going the wrong way, he turned around to go the right way when he forgot another thing. "Oh yeah..." Obito just disappears into the ripple caused by his right eye. He forgot he could use Kamui as well, being in his 13 year old body probably was causing his adult brain to act a bit more childish than normally.

Hidden Leaf Village

Obito appeared in the Hidden Leaf Village in an alley so that no one would see him just appear out of thin air and be shocked. Obito ran out of the alley to go find Rin and Kakashi. He searched high and low and kept running until he found them. Rin was walking down the street with her head bend down low and slight tears coming out of her eyes. She was so upset that Obito died. Kakashi was mourning elsewhere, but Rin was probably the one who was more upset. Obito was already there for her, although he might have been a bit clumsy and not as strong as Kakashi. He had the guts and the spirit that Kakashi didn't. Kakashi informed Rin directly after that Obito was the one that wanted to go save her even at the cost of ditching the mission, that made Rin feel even worse that she didn't pay more attention to Obito, when he gave her most his attention whenever they were together.

"Rin!" Obito called out loudly once he saw her slowly walking in the distance.

Rin first thought she was having hearing problems, maybe her grieving Obito was now making her hear his voice. How she missed his loud and sometimes obnoxious voice.

"Rin!" Obito called out again seeing that Rin might not have heard her.

Rin still thought she was hearing things. Those words echoed in her mind. She probably couldn't even count the number of times Obito called out her name. 'If I could only seem him again... I would.'

Rin's thought is cut short when Obito grabs hold of her by the shoulder and spins her around instantly. "I love you Rin!" Obito says out loud before quickly planting a kiss on her lips. Rin's mind was racing and her heart beat rapidly, her eyes widened and her body was frozen. Was she actually going insane now? Was her friend that she literally saw die an hour or so ago, give or take, right in front of her and kissing her on the lips? Did she fall asleep somewhere and was dreaming? Rin didn't exactly know what to think of this, but she knew one thing, she didn't want to ever leave this moment.

Rin didn't exactly imagine her first kiss to be like this. She previously imagined herself and whoever she was with, Kakashi or Obito came to mind at first, on a romantic date over a pretty moon and a calm lake, or maybe at a fancy restaurant eating the most delicious food, or perhaps on the Hokage Monument watching Fireworks. This wasn't exactly what she planned, but then again neither was a lot of stuff that happened in her life. Rin's eyes only remained for a few seconds before she realized what she was feeling, but she slowly closed them and leaned inward to enjoy the moment.

When Obito parted with her, she was in complete shock, almost as if didn't even know how to talk anymore, she gazed at Obito with an expression that showed enormous surprise. "O-Obito?" That was all she managed to say.

"It's me Rin, it's me." Obito said with a kind face and his happy smile that Rin loved so much.

Rin instantly throws her arms around Obito starting to tear up. "Obito!"

"Rin, it's okay. I'm fine." Obito says softly as he gently put his arms around her as well.

"I thought... I thought I lost you." Rin says in the midst of her crying.

"I thought, I lost you too." Rin didn't know that there was so much more to that sentence than she knew.

The two held each other for a good two minutes or so before parting. "Let's go find Kakashi, okay Rin?" Obito said softly. He strokes her hair gently, slowly pushing it aside so that he could gazing into her eyes.

"O-okay." Rin says softly as well. She still could barely believe this. Had god actually given her a miracle? Obito takes Rin's warm hand and walks down the streets of Konoha to find Kakashi.

As they were walking, Obito remembered some words from before. 'The Izanagi can turn fantasy into reality. It can rewrite destiny.' Obito thought as he walked. He glances over at Rin who walked at his side, hand-in-hand. He smiles happily. 'Well... This time, I won't mess up my destiny.'

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. The more I get, the more I want to write more! Honestly, reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hand in hand Obito and Rin walked through the streets of Konoha to head to Kakashi's house.

Obito figured Kakashi would be there since he was there a lot anyways doing who knows what. Obito was actually a little excited, not exactly to see his old pal again, but more to how Kakashi would react to seeing Obito alive literally after he seemingly died in front of his own eyes.

Obito knocked on the door of Kakashi's house. Rin stood just behind him waiting for Kakashi to open the door. As predicted, Kakashi did open the door. He looked like a mess though because he was mourning Obito for the last hour or so and apparently didn't clean himself from the mission. "Hi Kakashi!" Obito shouted out loudly in Kakashi's face as soon as he opened the door.

Kakashi was dumbfounded when he heard that voice. It was just as Obito wanted to scare Kakashi like that. At first Kakashi thought he might have been dreaming that Obito was actually knocking at his door, maybe it was because he missed Obito, even if he was annoyed by Obito's constant antics, but it was no mistake as Kakashi looked with his, or rather Obito's Sharingan. "Obito! Is it?!"

Obito was smiling brightly at Kakashi, he was amused by one of the very few times Kakashi Hatake was scared and shocked. "It's me Kakashi! i'm alive! And I'm back to torment you old pal!" Obito jumped and put his arm around Kakashi and ruffled his friend's silver hair. He smiles at him.

Kakashi sighs deeply, he smiles back, but Obito couldn't see that through his mask. "You're alive, that's good." He said bluntly.

Obito then takes his arms off Kakashi. "Come on, I come back alive and that's it?" He asked a little disappointed of the result he got from Kakashi.

"Well I'm glad you're alive, no doubt. but were you expecting a present or something?" Kakashi asked wondering what exactly Obito had in mind.

Obito sighs, he realizes that even though he was alive and all, Kakashi was still the same old Kakashi. The same talented and yet boring person he always is.

Rin giggles a bit seeing the whole situation from behind them, but she also smiled fondly at them. She was really happy that their team wasn't torn apart just yet. "Come on, let's go tell Minato-sensei." Rin suggests to Obito and Kakashi.

"Right, let's go." Obito glances back at Rin and then nods to her. He turns around and begins walking towards Minato's house. No doubt his sensei would be happy to see that he was alive, of course there was also Kushina. He didn't exactly love her even though Minato did, he admitted that she was a good person, but she was just a little, no make that a lot, violent at times. Obito snickers a bit because now that he had Kamui, Kushina couldn't just randomly hit him out of nowhere.

Rin walked alongside Obito on his left side. Obito glances over at her and then nods, he shouldn't be so shy anymore with Rin anymore. Obito holds out his hand and gently touches Rin's hand. As Rin looks at Obito who touched her hand, Obito smiles fondly at her. She smiles fondly back at him as well and takes his hand as well. Once Obito turned his head to look forward, Rin blushes a bit. 'Obito's hand feels different. It feels ... stronger, more confident, braver. Am I dreaming?' She thinks as they walk forward.

'Looks like he finally told Rin that he loves her.' Kakashi thinks as he walked behind Obito and Rin with his hands in his pockets. 'I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I can't shake the feeling that Obito seems different somehow, I just can't tell what that is.' Kakashi chooses to ignore that for the moment as the trio arrived at Minato and Kushina's residence.

Obito knocks on the door. He was excited to see how Minato would react to him being alive and all. Minato opens the door a second later to see his three students. "Obito!" He says surprised at what he was seeing, but Obito was used to seeing Minato express different emotions so he wasn't surprised. "You're alive, Kakashi and Rin told me you died." Minato explained still shocked that his student survived.

"I'm not dying that easily Minato-sensei!" Obito exclaimed with a thumbs-up to him.

Minato nods in approval that his student managed to somehow get himself out of that situation and even without damage with the exception of Obito's eye. "Well, now that you're alive, we can."

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Kushina pushes Minato out of the way in a mere instantly and wraps her arms around Obito. "Oh... I was so upset when I heard you died!" She says as she almost crushed Obito to death with her monstrous strength. "URGH!" Obito groaned as Kushina hugged him a little too tight. "Can't breathe!" Obito says almost suffocating.

"Um... Kushina, I think you should." Rin starts to suggest, but Kushina realizes with those simple words.

"Oh, sorry." Kushina releases Obito from her very strong grip.

Obito walks behind Kushina with his hands on his hips as if he was arrogant or something, although that was just an act so he could say something. "You were worried about me?" Obito said with a sneer because Kushina showed that she wasn't too fond of Obito.

"Uh! Uh!" Kushina stutters a bit before responding with her arms crossed. "I'm just happy you survived. I mean, you are Minato's student after all." She said with a stern voice.

"You care about me... Just admit it." Obito says with even more of a sneer than before.

"Obito! Say that again and I'll give you a fist to your goggles!" Kushina said getting a bit angry as only her anger issues supplied.

"Now calm down." Minato leans his head in between the two and gently pushes them apart. "Obito, why don't you tell us about how you survived." He suggested since he was curious as were Kakashi and Rin.

"I'll tell you all about it later!" Obito said happily as he walked into the house.

Minato and Kushina look at each other with curious expressions. "Come on in." Kushina says kindly to Kakashi and Rin who enter the house as well.

Kushina quickly made some hot tea and some cookies for the five of them, they all sat down in the living room and rested for a bit before Minato brought up the topic again. "Okay Obito, it's later, why don't you tell us how you survived that boulder. Your body doesn't even look harmed in the least." He asked.

Obito winced a little bit, he wasn't that good at coming up with stories. Kakashi always thought of his stories for helping the elderly as fake, even though Obito actually was helping some old grannies with their daily chores. He notices that everyone was staring intently at him so he knew he had to say something. "Um... You see, when Kakashi and Rin left... There was a flash, then there was darkness, and then I was out of the boulders completely healed. It was really weird, but y'know... I survived! That's what's important right?" Obito asked sheepishly with a nervous chuckle.

Minato looks at Kushina who gave him a simple shrug. He then glances at his other two students who seemed just as confused as ever. "Hmm... From what you say, I can't figure out what happened to you." Minato accessed all his knowledge, but he didn't know of a technique that had the description Obito gave. In truth, Obito gave what using the Izanagi was like, since that kind of was what saved him.

"It sounds like dumb luck was on your side again. You wouldn't have gotten out otherwise." Kakashi stated as if he completely got over Obito's seeming death.

"Hey! I'm alive! You should feel happy!" Obito said a little frustrated.

"I am happy, I'm just stating the facts." Kakashi replied with the same cool tone as he always did.

"Ugh." Obito already knew from his past that there was pretty much no use in trying to make Kakashi change his mind. Even during the war it was absolutely useless to use words to try and persuade him otherwise.

Obito suddenly feels a hand around arm. "I'm happy." Obito turns his head to see Rin was the one who had her hand around his arm.

Obito smiles at her, she always knew just what to do to prevent a fight between him and Kakashi. "Thanks Rin, at least you care about me." Obito said a little grudgingly to Kakashi, but Kakashi seemed to ignore his entire statement. The two had a small staring contest for a moment, so long that Rin was worried that another fight might break out between the two.

Finally Minato breaks the silence. "Well it's getting kinda late today. Why don't the three of you head home. I'll look into what happened to you Obito, and tomorrow we'll continue training as planned. How's that sound?"

"Kay." Obito, Rin and Kakashi all nod their heads and then stand up to exit the house.

"Oh, and I'll see if I can get you another eye Obito." Minato added just before the three of them leave.

"You can have yours if you want." Kakashi suggested. He did like the Sharingan, but he figured it belonged to Obito and Obito probably needed it more than he did.

"No, you keep it. It's my gift to you." Obito says to Kakashi then he looks over at his sensei. "Don't worry! I'll take care of that, trust me." Obito said with a smile and wink.

"Are you sure?" Minato was a bit worried of Obito's ways of doing things.

"I'm sure!" Obito says before putting on his shoes and exiting the house.

Kushina waves them goodbye as they leave. "Be safe!" The three of them wave goodbye to Kushina before heading home. Kakashi parted with Rin and Obito part way since his house was down by the river.

"Here, I'll walk you home Rin." Obito suggests, he offers his hand to her so they could walk together.

"Oh... Okay." Rin takes his hand still a little shaken up from what happened today. It was almost life-scarring for Rin to have her teammate die and then come back only to admit that he loved her. That was all too much for a 13 year old girl.

Obito and Rin headed home together, they spoke about one or two things along the way and had a few laughs. "Goodnight Rin!" Obito waves to her as she enters her house.

"Bye." Rin waves to Obito as well and smiles warmly to him as she closes the door.

Obito starts to head home to the Uchiha Complex walking through the busy streets of Konoha. It was a very long time since he did that, in fact after he was crushed by that boulder and found by Madara, he never set foot in the village ever again. Obito smiled and waved to the elderly people that he saw, one had fallen over and dropped her groceries so Obito did the natural thing and helped her back up and picked up the food that dropped. He forgot how good it felt to help elderly people, when he lost Rin, it felt like every good deed in his world suddenly became worthless. Now he had the chance to be with Rin once more, this time he would risk his life day and night to save Rin if need be. Even if he died, he would do everything to make sure Rin lived. And even if Rin died, Obito promised himself that he wouldn't turn to darkness like before.

Once Obito returns home he greets his parents, Minzoku Uchiha and Siandara Uchiha. "Hey, I'm home."

"Oh, Obito. You look well." Minzoku muttered not taking his eyes off his papers. His father wasn't exactly the kindest, he wasn't mean, but he was disappointed in Obito since he couldn't awaken his Sharingan nor keep up with his fellow classmates in studies. Obito figured since they weren't springing into relief that he was alive, then they must have not heard the news that he died. "Um... My Sharingan awakened." This got Minzoku and Siandara's attention, they both rushes over to see Obito's three tomoe Sharingan active in his right eye.

"Oh? It awakened. I'm proud of you son." Minzoku pats Obito on the back. "We shall train for you to perfect it." Minzoku then glances at Obito's empty left eye socket. "What happened to your left eye? Don't tell me someone stole it." Minzoku asked with narrowed eyes. A stolen Sharingan would be horrible, especially if other nations got a hold of it. Then they could use it to come up with a counter to all Sharingan and that would render the Leaf Village in trouble if the Sharingan was useless against enemies.

"Oh... I gave it to Kakashi." Obito says, he knew he was going to be in a bit of trouble for that.

"Your teammate?" Siandara asked for confirmation.

Minzoku sighed deeply, he facepalms. "I hope you have an explanation for why you did that." Giving a Sharingan to someone else was something that was frowned upon in the Uchiha Clan, if it was another Uchiha, that was plausible, but a non-Uchiha was at least questionable.

"Yeah... He made Jonin ... and I wanted to give him a gift." Obito explained, but he knew that explanation wouldn't be enough.

"That is not a good reason. I'm going to have to ask you to get it back. An Uchiha with one eye is not equipped for combat." Minzoku said sternly, he was not pleased about Obito's decision.

Obito doesn't speak for a moment, he almost snaps when he spoke out. "I thought I was going to die! Okay!" Minzoku and Siandara gasp at Obito's sudden change in volume, but they allow him to proceed with his explanation. "I was crushed by a boulder today! It was a mission! I thought I was going to die and I gave my eye to Kakashi thinking I was going to die! I didn't know I would make it out alive, but I really want him to keep it!"

Siandara engulfs Obito in a hug. "Oh Obito... That's very kind of you." She says softly to him. Obito hugs her back, it was a long time since he's hugged his mother. Not to mention, he had many other people he had to be with.

"How did you survive being crushed by a boulder?" Minzoku asked questioning that immediately. "You don't even have a scratch." He mentioned.

"Um... There was a flash, then there was darkness, and then I was out of the boulders completely healed. It was really weird, but y'know... I survived! That's what's important right?" Obito said.

"I see." Minzoku thought for a moment, that didn't make much sense, but he would investigate when he wasn't so tired.

"He's been through a lot, cut him a break." Siandara whispered into Minzoku's ear.

"Very well, if you're that sure that he should keep your eye." Minzoku finally said with a sigh. "Though, I expect you to still be just as strong with one eye than two." He demanded before exiting the room.

"Got it." Obito muttered quietly as he entered his room. Looking around at his old room made Obito smile fondly. He runs over and jumps into his bed. 'I missed home.' He thinks as he makes himself comfortable. His room was as messy as he remembered.

As the lights went off, Obito laid in bed and had a few thoughts before sleeping. 'Let's see... If I'm in the past, then there's a lot of things to do.' He starts listing the things he had to do or prevent. 'Okay, I'll become Hokage after Minato-sensei, make Rin finally love me back, beat Kakashi in a battle now that he has no chance against me.' Then Obito remembered something very important. 'Oh yeah... I better go find and dispose of Madara. That bastard isn't manipulating me a second time! What else ... make sure Nagato doesn't fall into darkness either ... Not attack the village with the Nine-Tails, of course. Oh yeah, stop the Uchiha Coup D'etat too. Oh yeah ... and don't start the Fourth Shinobi War either... I guess I have to do something about Black Zetsu too.' Obito continued to list things until he fell asleep with good dreams on his mind this time and not the haunting nightmare of Rin dying over and over repeating in his head when he slept.

In the Morning...

Obito woke up with a big grin on his face as he looked at the sunshine lighting up his room from the window. It was odd, but this time he was actually looking forward to going to a training session with his team, but he soon noticed something. 'Huh?' Obito rushes over to a mirror to see that his left eye was there again. Obito wasn't exactly sure how his eye just grew back, but then again, he did possess some of his adulthood abilities and who knows the limits to what they could do. Generating another eye wasn't so farfetched for the Sage of the Six Paths.

He quickly took a shower and ate breakfast just as quickly. He put on his signature blue and orange jacket as well as his headband and goggles and then rushed out towards the normal meeting spot that he and his team met at.

As Obito rushed through the streets of Konoha, he did manage to bump into some elderly people in need, as his motto stated, he stopped by to help them with whatever. Unfortunately that, as always, drained his time. By the time he got to the training field, he was just on time, but he could have been late if it wasn't for him using Kamui to jump the distance at the end.

"You're right on time Obito." Minato stands up as now all three of his students had arrived. "Oh, and you already got a new eye?" He noticed that immediately.

"Yeah, it was really easy when you know the right methods!" Obito exclaimed happily.

"You're on time, that's a surprise." Kakashi muttered, but everyone could still hear him loud and clear.

"Look, I'm on time, so deal with it." Obito says also pointing out the obvious.

"Okay now, let's not start another fight." Minato commented before the argument got into another fight. "Today we'll be..." Minato was about to say, but Obito cut him off.

"Actually Minato-sensei. Can I suggest something?" He had something interesting in mind. Something he had wanted to do for awhile. Even in the Fourth Shinobi War he didn't get a chance to do this.

"Sure, what is it Obito?" Minato was curious to what Obito had in mind.

"I actually want to fight Kakashi, one-on-one." Kakashi looked at Obito as if he had lost his mind. Honestly what would that do for Obito?

Rin was having similar thoughts. "Um ... Are you sure Obito?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah, just watch this Rin. You'll be surprised." Obito whispered right back to her.

"A fight? Well, I suppose you can. Do you agree Kakashi?" Minato looked at him and asked.

Kakashi glances at Obito who was looking at him with an interested face. "Sure." It was good combat training anyways so he agreed.

"Rin? Are you okay with this?" Minato asked just to make sure all his students agreed.

"I'm fine with it." Rin says after a few seconds of thinking. She knew Obito and trusted that he probably had something in mind if he was doing this on his own free will. Obito wasn't exactly the same as Guy who challenges Kakashi on a whim.

Obito and Kakashi took their stances at opposite ends of the training field. They stared at each other with battle ready eyes and stances. Kakashi takes his signature white katana out of the case on his back. Obito takes out a kunai. 'I'll totally show Kakashi what I'm really made of this time.' Obito puts his goggles on his forehead and activates his Sharingan, though it was only his right eye. It didn't seem Kakashi felt the need to use his Sharingan at the moment, if he knew Obito, this battle wouldn't require the Sharingan.

"Shinobi Kumite, begin." Minato lowers his hand between the two symbolizing that the battle was to begin.

Obito and Kakashi run at the same speed towards each other with their weapons drawn. Kakashi swings his katana at Obito, but he didn't do it too hard in case he had to stop the katana at the last minute before he cut Obito's skin. Kakashi's blade didn't even get close though, as it collides with Obito's kunai at the side. Kakashi wasn't surprised, he retreats his katana and then swings again, though the same result occurred. With the Sharingan, Obito could predict Kakashi's strikes and then move to counter with ease.

Kakashi strikes a third time, as done the first two times, his attack was blocked, but then he's shocked as Obito's foot nails him in the stomach and knocked him backwards. Kakashi struggles to keep his balance, but he puts his hand on the ground to keep balance. 'That was quick, I didn't even get a chance to dodge.' Kakashi thought in his mind. Obito was never so quick, if he did kick, then Kakashi would have noticed. 'I let my guard down.' Kakashi mentally scolds himself for that because letting one's guard down was fatal in the battlefield, if Obito's foot was actually a sword or even a kunai, it would have drove itself through Kakashi's guts and then he would die.

Rin was a little surprised there. Kakashi wasn't normally kicked back by Obito, she figured Kakashi might have been sluggish, or maybe Obito was faster? She continued to watch with eyes focused on the battle and nothing else.

'Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!' Kakashi's eyes widen to an incoming Fireball that Obito shot, he expected this because Obito was an Uchiha and Uchiha specialized in fire techniques. "Earth Style, Mud Wall." Kakashi makes quick hand signs and then slams both his hands on the ground to create a wall of earth to block the fireball. Kakashi stands safely behind the mud wall he made nodding to the effective defense had made.

'Not bad Kakashi, but you haven't stopped me yet.' Obito thinks as he makes more hand signs and a spiral starts to come out of his right eye. 'Fire Style, Bomb Blast Dance!' Obito blows a powerful spiral of flames that collide with Kakashi's earth wall and breaks the wall down with a powerful explosion. Kakashi is completely stunned by the sheer force by the attack and is blown backwards, he wasn't too harmed, but he did indeed take some damage.

Minato is curious at what was happening with Obito. Though he was impressed by Obito's powerful jutsu, he was also surprised as to when Obito developed such a powerful jutsu.

"Wow..." Rin was surprised as well, she gazed at Obito who had a confident expression. 'Obito, you're...'

Obito runs at Kakashi and jumps into a kick. Kakashi holds his arms in a cross to endure the attack, he was merely pushed backwards, but Obito continued his assault. Kakashi quickly puts away his katana and then goes into hand to hand combat with Obito. The two of them were about equal in that, until only a few seconds later. Obito kicks Kakashi away with his foot landing a direct kick to the stomach. Kakashi flips backwards and pants a little bit. 'Obito beat me at Taijutsu? Is this the power of the Sharingan?' Kakashi wondered, because that was the only explanation he had for Obito's sudden growth in abilities.

'Bring it on Kakashi. I'll take whatever you throw at me and then throw back ten times that.' Obito thought as he held out his hand taunting Kakashi to come at him.

Kakashi stands up and sighs. 'Well, in which case.' Kakashi moves his headband upwards revealing the Sharingan. 'If that's the case then, I'll just have to rely on the Sharingan too.' Kakashi runs at Obito with his hands ready to attack or defend any way he needed, but Obito didn't move. He waited for the precise time to do it, and then nails Kakashi in the stomach with a kick and sends him flying into a tree with such incredible speed that Kakashi couldn't straighten up in time to break his fall.

'Huh? When did Obito learn to focus chakra into his Taijutsu?' Minato wondered as he saw such a powerful kick. Obito may have learned a lot from Minato, but it was Madara who truly trained him to be powerful. That was one of the few benefits from being on Madara's side.

Kakashi groans as he gets up from the attack. 'I can't use my Chidori on him. That's too dangerous.' Kakashi thinks.

"Hey Kakashi, come at me with more powerful attacks! Don't just use Taijutsu! Use that Chidori if you want!" Obito shouted loudly at him as if he knew what Kakashi was thinking at that moment.

'Is he insane? The Chidori is for killing, if I killed Obito myself, I would never forgive myself.' Kakashi thinks after Obito said so. The Chidori could pierce skin without much resistance, one wrong move and Kakashi could pierce a vital organ.

"Are you a coward?! I can take whatever you throw!" Obito taunted again.

Kakashi held down his hand and got ready to use Chidori. His arm was engulfed with a powerful lightning chakra. "Fine then, but don't blame me if you get injured." Kakashi charges at Obito with the Chidori, but he would make extra sure that he doesn't aim for a vital organ. He aims for Obito's shoulder, that wouldn't harm him too much. Obito charges directly at Kakashi with a confident grin.

'What is he?' Minato gasped that Obito was actually charging into Kakashi's attack, he would have to use Flying Raijin to save him if this continued.

"Obito!" Rin gasped in shock that Obito was doing that, it was a suicide attack.

Just before they made contact, Kakashi's eyes widen as his attack did make contact with Obito, but then he was even more surprised when his attack seemed to just pass through Obito. Obito smirked as his body passed through Kakashi without resistance as his Kamui worked as it always did. Once Kakashi fully passed through Obito, he finds himself hit in the back by Obito's foot bouncing off. Kakashi faceplants into the ground as Obito jumps away safely.

"That's it!" Minato announces declaring the match was over. Obito had showed enough to show both him, Rin and Kakashi that he was a lot stronger than they all thought.

Kakashi gets up groaning. Though he wasn't a sore loser, he was interested. 'Is this the Sharingan? Could it be because Obito has his own Sharingan and my Sharingan was transplanted? Either way, if he's this much stronger simply by awakening the Sharingan, I must learn to use my eye as well.'

"Obito." Rin was at a loss for words. Obito almost never defeated Kakashi, let alone manage to overwhelm him. She had in mind something as well. Rin always admired Kakashi for his skills as a shinobi, but now he didn't seem so great since Obito defeated him. She nodded to herself, she would respect Obito's skills in addition to Kakashi's and continue to help them both become stronger.

"Obito." Minato approaches Obito. "Your last attack, how did you pass through Kakashi?" Minato had never seen such an ability. It was both powerful and unusual.

"It's an ability of my Sharingan! It lets me slip through solid objects!" Obito didn't give the specifics of how his Kamui worked, just to be certain his ability would stay secret in case he ever had to fight Minato, though he hoped that he wouldn't have to, but there was no telling the future.

"Hmm... Slip through solid objects? I've never heard of that ability being associated with the Sharingan." Minato commented. He wasn't an expert on the Sharingan, but he knew about most of the powerful kekkei genkai of the village, never had he heard of such a technique. "Okay, let's get back to training." Kakashi, Obito and Rin nodded.

They spent a good day training. Obito was much better at training exercises than Minato thought so he decided to change his plans a bit to make things a bit more challenging. Also, he didn't know specifically why, but Kakashi seemed to work a lot better with Obito and Rin than he did before. He could only guess someone nailed into him the importance of teamwork.

After a long day of training, it was the evening and everyone seemed pretty worn out. "Okay, good job today everyone. I'll see all of you tomorrow for a mission." Minato smiles to his students and then walked off. Kakashi, Obito and Rin said their goodbyes and set off in their individual paths towards home.

Obito offered to walk Rin home again, which she gladly accepted. At the door of Rin's house, Obito waved goodbye to Rin. Rin does the same with a kind smile and then walks up the stairs of her house.

"Hey." Obito calls out suddenly.

Rin turns around when she hears Obito's voice. "Yes?"

"Um... Would ya like to... Y'know, maybe have dinner with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us?.." Obito said little embarrassed. Even if he was matured, he still had never asked anyone on a date, especially Rin.

Rin gasps that Obito was actually asking her on a date, which he clearly didn't say up front. She giggles cutely and then smiles at Obito. "Of course, I'd love to." She said.

Obito's face brightens up. "Thanks! See ya tomorrow!" Obito runs off with a very happy expression on his face.

Rin smiles fondly, she never really appreciated Obito's outgoing personality, but she knew that Kakashi would never ask her on a date, not with his personality. She enters her house and closes the door behind her. She felt butterflies in her stomach for the entire time until bed.

 **Yes, I realize, Obito in the series doesn't have parents, but it was such a little fact that it really wouldn't make much difference if I add it. They would have been murdered by Itachi anyways if it was cannon.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated. Follows and Favorites are also recommended. The more I get, the more and faster I'll write the next chapter!**


End file.
